


riding the wave

by KittyKate



Series: Чак сломал руку вместо Герка [1]
Category: Pacific Rim (2013)
Genre: AU, M/M, Minor Character Death, Мнооооого курсива, Смерть второстепенного персонажа
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-18
Updated: 2015-08-18
Packaged: 2018-04-15 09:35:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4601808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KittyKate/pseuds/KittyKate
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Говорят, нельзя по-настоящему узнать парня, пока не разобьешь ему лицо своим кулаком.<br/>Ладно, никто так не говорит, но нахуй все, стоит так делать.</p>
            </blockquote>





	riding the wave

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [riding the wave](https://archiveofourown.org/works/887860) by [achilleees](https://archiveofourown.org/users/achilleees/pseuds/achilleees). 



> Постаралась не запороть часть с непристойностями (ох, спойлеры, а какое слово-то подобрала, да? :D), хоть и не часто работаю с подобным  
> Испытываю нежную любовь к этому фильму в целом, и Хэнсенам в частности, так что бережнее, пожалуйста

Говорят, нельзя по-настоящему узнать парня, пока не разобьешь ему лицо своим кулаком.   
Ладно, никто так не говорит, но нахуй все,  _стоит_  так делать.  
Суть дела не меняет.  
  
  
Чак Хэнсен – самый надменный и самонадеянный сукин сын, которого Райли когда-либо встречал. На самом деле, сукин сын – это не совсем верно, потому что его отец хороший парень, и судя по всему, его мать была практически ангелом во плоти, так что, возможно, он просто сука.  
Хоть у него и чертовски симпатичные губы.  
Которые становятся еще симпатичнее, когда они разбиты, кровь размазана по тыльной стороне ладони, которой Чак вытирает рот. Райли убаюкивает свои окровавленные костяшки и подавляет желание ударить другого пилота снова, потому что всего на секунду, прямо перед моментом удара, он готов поклясться, что видел что-то похожее на  _уважение_ , промелькнувшее в глазах маленького ублюдка.  
  
  
Райли не нравится чувствовать себя бесполезным по понятным причинам.  
Когда другие три команды переодеваются в костюмы, а им с Мако запрещено участвовать в бое, это очень плохо. Он мог бы быть там снаружи, он мог бы помочь, но вместо этого он здесь, потому что не смог держать себя в рамках. Блять.  
Райли горбится, локти на коленях, голова опущена. В этот момент две пушистые лапы появляются в поле его зрения, и теплый шершавый язык скользит по его пальцам. Райли поднимает взгляд.   
\- Привет, Макс, - говорит он, невольно улыбаясь.  
Пес, вывалив язык, смотрит на него снизу-вверх своими огромными милыми глазами.  
\- Хотя бы тебе я нравлюсь, - говорит Райли. Он чешет Макса за ушами, что вызывает у того практически припадок радости. – У меня была собака вроде тебя. Ну, у Йенси. Нам пришлось отдать его, когда нас отобрали в программу. Надеюсь, его хозяин также добр к нему, как этот мелкий засранец Хэнсен к тебе.  
Макс громко и быстро дышит, виляя хвостом от счастья.  
Райли поднимает взгляд через минуту и обнаруживает одетого Чака, стоящего в метре от него и рассматривающего его со странным выражением лица. Он думает о том, чтобы извиниться за… несколько вещей, на самом деле, но…  
\- Ты вроде как на самом деле мелкий засранец, - говорит он вместо этого.  
Глаза Чака прищуриваются. Если бы он был собакой, сейчас он бы показал клыки.  
Райли снова опускает взгляд на Макса, все еще почесывая его за ухом, когда ровным тоном продолжает:  
\- Но ты чертовски хороший боец, и это заставляет меня чувствовать себя лучше по поводу безопасности города, если есть ты, чтобы его защищать. Удачи.  
Он не поднимает взгляда, поэтому понятия не имеет, как Чак реагирует на это. Проходит минута, прежде чем тот двигается, ничего не говоря в ответ, и просто уходит, щелкнув пальцами и бросив: «За мной, Макс».  
Макс семенит за ним.  
Райли наблюдает за их уходом, думая, ну… Могло быть и хуже?  
  
  
Райли не знает, что такого в Чаке.  
Это то, как на нем сидит футболка, конечно же, натягиваясь на линии плеч, туго обхватывая грудь. Это дерзкий проблеск его улыбки, искра страсти в его глазах, которой так не хватает во многих сейчас.  
Это то, как Чак любит своего пса, всем сердцем, бесконечно. Если он может так любить собаку, интересно, как сильно он может любить человека. Конечно, раз он так любит  _себя_ , Райли сомневается, сможет ли он любить кого-то еще.  
А еще это то, что для него не существует такого понятия, как «сдаться», так, что даже идея чьего-то смирения с их неминуемой гибелью заслуживает его презрения.  
Чак может и тщеславный придурок, который не заслуживает его времени, но это не значит, что Райли может прекратить думать о нем хоть одну свободную секунду, которая проведена не в или рядом с Бродягой. Не значит, что он может понять как это сделать.  
  
  
_«Пожалуйста»_ , - умоляет Райли мысленно, переодеваясь в костюмы с Мако, -  _«пожалуйста, пускай мы успеем»._  
Страйкер Эврика темный, неподвижный и изолированный в воде, и паника заставляет сердце Райли биться с космической скоростью, Тэндо даже спрашивает по связи, в порядке ли он, потому что его жизненные показатели опасно зашкаливают.  
Он не может ответить, потому что ему трудно дышать.  
Но потом два огонька загораются в небе, и Райли снова может дышать. Он бы ответил Тэндо, но Мако уже делает это за него:  
\- Он в порядке, мы оба в порядке, - говорит она базе, и потом, обращаясь к Райли. – Они оба в порядке.  
Она знает, конечно же, о ком он беспокоится, потому что она в его голове, она знает его лучше, чем кто-либо кроме Йенси когда-то, она может читать его как открытую книгу. И поэтому Мако повторяет твердо: «Они оба в порядке».  
И в этот момент, Райли любит ее за все те вещи, которые им никогда не придется произносить в слух.  
  
  
Как выяснилось, все, что нужно сделать, чтобы заслужить уважение у Чака (не то, чтобы он признал это, но все же) – это практически погибнуть, уничтожая двух самых огромных кайдзю, которых видел Райли.  
На самом деле Мако – та, кто заслуживает уважения за ее примечательный трюк с мечом, но когда Райли смотрит сквозь толпу и замечает взгляд Чака, словно он впервые действительно  _видит_ Райли, ну…  
Он не собирается ничего говорить, чтобы это ушло, вот и все.  
  
  
Было бы здорово, если бы Чак показывал уважение как Мако, с в некотором роде тихим подчинением, желанием прислушиваться к тому, что говорит другой человек, но это не его стиль, и Райли это знает.  
Но, блять, почему он такой упрямый мелкий придурок?  
\- Ты знаешь, что это должен быть я, - пытается вразумить его Герк. – Я знаю Страйкер, и она знает меня.  
\- Я все еще могу сделать это, - настаивает Чак. – Все равно я пилотирую левую сторону.  
Он трясет своей сломанной правой рукой, чтобы подчеркнуть свои слова, но похоже понимает опасность своих действий слишком поздно, когда боль прошивает его, а спину охватывает напряжение.  
Герк оглядывается, усталость и тревога написаны у него на лице. Райли закрывает рот и неизменно держится подальше от спора, потому что он не идиот, но Мако сдается под его умоляющим взглядом и вступает.  
\- С твоей поврежденной рукой ты не располагаешь достаточной мобильностью, нужной для пилотирования Страйкер, - говорит она. – Ты подвергнешь опасности и себя, и твоего сопилота.  
Ее взгляд прикован к полу в знак уважения, но тон безжалостен.   
Чак поникает. Его собственная безопасность по-видимому не важна, но если бы он стал причиной смерти своего отца…  
Райли точно знает, что сейчас испытывает Чак, может почувствовать это так сильно, словно они сейчас находятся в дрифте вместе.  
Странное, неуместное желание наполняет его. Интересно, как бы это было? Дрифтовать с Чаком, жить и дышать  _внутри_  него. Мысль посылает приятные горячие искры пробежать вниз по спине Райли, но сейчас  _совсем_  неподходящее время, так что он встряхивается виновато.  
\- Блять, - говорит Чак слабым голос. Он открывает рот, чтобы что-то сказать, закрывает его. Оглядывается с отчаянным видом. А потом разворачивается и убегает прочь, Макс семенит рядом.  
Герк зарывается пальцами в волосы и направляется вслед за Чаком.  
\- Подождите, - говорит Райли. – Позвольте мне.  
\- Спасибо, но… я его отец, - отвечает Герк.  
\- Вот именно.  
Герк останавливается. Замирает.  
И вздыхает.  
  
  
Райли находит Чака, сидящим на краю погрузочной платформы Страйкер, болтающим ногами, с Максом рядом.  
Чак поднимает взгляд без особого удивления, и Райли присаживается рядом.  
\- Думал, это будет Мако, - говорит он безэмоционально.  
\- Мы играем в Плохой Коп, Хороший Коп, - говорит Райли.  
Брови Чака встречаются на переносице.  
\- И ты… Хороший Коп? – спрашивает он.  
\- Ага, - отвечает Райли, потом замирает и решается. – Ладно, может, мы играем в Плохой Коп, Сурово Любящий Коп*.  
\- Круто, - говорит Чак, но на его губах играет тень улыбки.  
Райли дает ему минуту, а потом открывает рот. Хэнсен обрывает его:  
\- Ты можешь просто… не делать этого? Я знаю, что ты собираешься сказать. Я знаю, что это должен быть он и что он спасет весь гребаный мир,  _если_  по какой-то счастливой случайности это сработает. От этого все равно не легче.  
\- Я знаю, - говорит Райли тихо.  
\- Нет, не знаешь, - отвечает Чак, истерика прорывается в его голос, делая его высоким и ломким. – Тебе кажется, что ты знаешь, но на самом деле нет.  
\- Мой брат…  
-  _Именно_. Твой брат.  
\- Он умер, спасая людей, - жарко говорит Райли.  
\- Правильно. И если бы перед этой последней миссией ты знал, что он умрет в процессе, ты бы просто позволил этому случиться? – Чак обводит пространство вокруг широким жестом, словно охватывая огромную, подавляющую потерю, которую Райли чувствует до сих пор, пять лет спустя. – Одна вещь – видеть, как они умирают на работе, но смог бы ты сказать своему брату прощай? Пока, было круто, увидимся на той стороне?  
У Райли нет слов.  
Чак прерывисто дышит с блестящими глазами.  
\- Если бы у тебя был выбор, как вообще можно хотя бы  _сделать вид_ , что ты выбрал бы правильный с точки зрения морали путь?  
Райли смотрит вниз на свою обувь.  
\- Потому что он мой брат, и я люблю его, и часть этого состоит в том, чтобы позволить ему принимать собственные решения.  
Чак закусывает губу.  
\- Но, - продолжает Райли медленно, - это не значит, что это не было бы самой трудной вещью в мире.  
И тут Чак начинает плакать.  
Райли хочет, чтобы дрифт не был предназначен только для управления Егерем. Он хочет дрифтовать с Чаком, чтобы просто разделить с ним непосильное бремя его мыслей.  
  
  
Прежде чем они выдвигаются, Райли видит разговор Чака и Герка, напыщенный, но честный. Он улыбается и отворачивается.  
А потом Чак замечает его.  
\- Райли, - зовет он.   
Райли разворачивается обратно.  
Чак подходит к нему и хлопает по плечу здоровой рукой.  
\- Следи за ним и за ней, - он хмурится, смотря на Мако, ее спокойные руки и обеспокоенные глаза. Потом он снова поворачивается и смотрит Райли в глаза. – И за собой. Я знаю, что ты б/у и не сражался с 1900-х, но… я могу назвать людей и похуже тебя, кто мог бы прикрывать спину моего отца.  
Райли почти целует его в этот момент. Думает об этом, но…  
\- Беккет! На выход! – кричит Тэндо.  
Чак сжимает его плечо, кивает и возвращается к своему отцу.  
Райли, после секунды эгоистичного наблюдения за ним, идет забираться в Бродягу.  
Может и лучше, что он не поцеловал Чака. В конце концов, теперь у него есть что-то, ради чего стоит вернуться.  
  
  
После того, как все закончилось, после того, как медики подлатали его, и он пробил дорогу сквозь толпу празднующих людей, Райли находит Чака в своей комнате, сидящим на кровати. Глаза у него красные. Беккет предлагает ему лишнюю бутылку пива, которую держит.  
\- Спасибо, - говорит Чак, забирая ее. Хоть он и не пьет, просто разглядывая этикетку.  
Райли почти говорит, что Герк был отличным человеком, умершим благородно, но вспоминает, как чувствовал себя, когда люди говорили ему подобное о Йенси, и закрывает рот.   
\- Было не больно, - говорит вместо этого.  
\- Я знаю, - отвечает Чак. – Бомба… Все было так быстро, он ничего не почувствовал.  
\- Это хоть что-то.  
\- Да, - говорит Чак, кивая. Выглядит, словно ему стоит невероятных усилий сохранять лицо. – Да.  
Райли присаживается в ногах кровати.  
\- Нет ничего, чего он не сделал бы ради тебя.  
\- Я рад, - говорит Чак резко.  
Райли моргает.  
\- Я… Понадобится время, чтобы понять и принять то, что случилось с ним, но сейчас я собираюсь просто радоваться, что все закончилось. Можешь позволить мне это? – спрашивает Чак. Райли смотрит ему в глаза и видит там то, что тот не произносит:  _«Это нормально? Можно ли мне радоваться? Делает ли это меня ужасным человеком?»_.  
\- Конечно, - говорит он выразительно. – Блять, можешь в это поверить? Никаких больше Кайдзю. Никаких подъемов по тревоге в четыре утра, говорящих нам, что нужно идти рисковать своими задницами ради мудаков, которые этого не ценят.  
\- Никаких политиков, говорящих, что все, что мы сделали для них, больше ничего не значит, - отвечает Чак.  
\- Никаких больше Егерей, - говорит Райли. У него смешанные чувства по этому поводу.  
Чак кивает. Устанавливается комфортная тишина.  
\- Мы так и не подрифтовали вместе, - говорит Чак резко.  
Райли резко метает взгляд в его сторону.  
\- Ох, ничего такого, - говорит Чак, краснея до самых кончиков ушей. Это самая милая гребаная вещь, которую он видел. – Просто, я роде как… хотел попробовать? Ближе к концу, знаешь? Просто чтобы узнать какого это, наверное.  
Он потирает шею.  
\- Я тоже, признается Райли с низким смешком.  
И Чак мгновенно расслабляется.  
\- Но сейчас уже поздно, - говорит Райли с сожалением.  
Чак отворачивается. Его взгляд становится отстраненным и туманным, и Райли слишком хорошо знает его.  
\- Все нормально. Все равно, пилотирование без отца чувствовалось бы неправильно.  
Райли вспоминает как чувствовал себя, когда оказался в Бродяге в первый раз после смерти Йенси, и сглатывает.  
\- Да, - соглашается он.  
\- Так что теперь мы никогда не узнаем, каково это, да, быть в головах друг друга, - говорит Чак, пытаясь казаться беззаботным и проваливаясь в этом. – Какая жалость.  
\- Знаешь, - начинает Райли. Его сердце тяжело ударяет у него в груди, но он игнорирует это, потому что в его жизни несомненно были вещи и пострашнее этой. – Есть другие способы.  
Чак поворачивается к нему, голова наклонена в бок в немом вопросе.  
\- Дрифтовать?  
\- Соединиться с кем-то, - разъясняет Райли. – Почувствовать то, что чувствую я.  
Чак моргает.  
Иногда Райли забывает, какой он молодой, мальчик, выращенный на войне и никогда толком не знавший мира. Райли все равно никогда не был хорош в искусстве смягчения правды красивыми выражениями, слишком уж он был синим воротничком* для изысканного дерьма вроде этого.  
Он закатывает глаза.  
\- Мне побывать внутри тебя, так сказать.  
Рот Чака расслабляется, челюсть «падает». Его румянец, который практически полностью сошел, возвращается с новой силой. Он долго разглядывает парня перед ним.  
Райли, чувствуя себя полным идиотом, опускает голову.  
\- Просто подумал, - бормочет он.  
И потом…  
То, как Чак целуется, можно подумать, что он мечтал об этом так же долго, как и сам Райли.  
  
  
По какой-то неведомой причине, Райли думал, что будет вести в этой паре. В ретроспективе, это было глупо.  
Чак срывает с него одежду с такой силой, что Райли начинает побаиваться за свое хозяйство, но красные царапины от ногтей у него на животе, заставляют его голову опуститься обратно на постель, все возражения заменяются хриплым стоном.  
Чак – это дикий огонь, демон, прижимающийся ртом к его шее, пока его здоровая рука быстро дрочит Райли, так что он полностью твердеет, хватка почти слишком сильная, а запястье выворачивается в конце каждого движения.  
Даже учитывая все то время, что Райли провел, думая об этом, он никогда не представлял, что Чак так любит кусаться, но это было до того, как его кожа оказалась покрыта красными полулуниями от шеи до бедер.  
И ему это нравится. Нравится, что это не так, как он себе представлял. Нравится, что Чак словно неведомое существо, воплощенное в реальность.   
Эта мысль заставляет его толкнуться в руку Чака, обнимая Чака за шею и притягивая для небрежного кусачего поцелуя.  
Это реально.  
  
  
А еще он не представлял Чака таким  _гибким_. Это тоже становится для него приятным сюрпризом.  
Райли внутри него по самые яйца, а Чак все еще словно живой огонь в его руках. Райли интересно, что было бы, если его связать. Успокоить его метания, заткнуть его грязный рот, довести его до дикого и отчаянного состояния, прежде чем дать то, что он хочет.  
Это мысль, к которой он вернется позже.  
\- Райли, черт, - шипит Чак, впиваясь ногтями ему в спину, оставляя длинные царапины, щиплящие от холодного воздуха.  
Райли хихикает.  
\- Что? – спрашивает Чак, прищуривая глаза.  
\- Ничего. Просто вспомнил, как ты раньше говорил мое имя, мне нравится. Райли, - он ломает свой голос, стараясь достичь правильного сочетания насмешливости и неискренности, но не может сделать это так, как Чак. –  _Рай_ ли.  
Чак закатывает глаза так сильно, что, наверное, может увидеть свои мозги.   
\- Ты такой придурок.  
\- Ох, правда, что ли? – спрашивает Райли, наслаждаясь. Он проскальзывает внутрь, медленно и легко, бедра раскачиваются вперёд-назад плавными толчками. – Я придурок.  _Я_  придурок.  _Хэнсен_ , - пробует он снова изобразить этот тон полнейшей насмешки, но у него по-прежнему ни черта не получается.  
\- Да, ты, - говорит Чак. Он пытается испепелить его взглядом, но он слабый, и несколько секунд спустя он сдается и улыбается. – Именно так,  _Рай_ ли.  
Райли смеется из-за чистейшего удовольствия, звук эхом отдается от металлических стен комнаты.  
  
  
Чак зовет его б/у, ветераном, древностью, рухлядью, любым уничижительным термином, который только может выдать сейчас его мозг, чтобы заставить Райли выложиться по полной.  
Но Райли не ведется на это, сохраняя свой ровный, дразнящий темп, пока они оба не становятся скользкими от пота, а Чак дрожит от каждого движения его бедер.  
И тогда он говорит:  
\- Ну давай же, мудак, я думал, ты собирался дрифтовать со мной.  
Райли останавливается от удивления.  
\- Это не одно и то же на самом деле, чувак.  
\- Я знаю, - говорит Чак со слышимым презрением. – Но это самое близкое, что у нас может быть. Ты во мне, да? Заставь меня почувствовать это.  
И это, то что в конце концов ломает его.  
  
  
Он жестко трахает Чака, вырывая маленькие вздохи из его рта с каждым толчком. Тот сложился почти пополам на кровати, ноги крепко обхватывают Райли за талию, и слова, которые вылетают у него изо рта…  
Райли никогда не слышал, чтобы кто-то говорил так раньше.  
Пальцы Райли переплетены с пальцами здоровой руки Чака, прижимая ее к кровати у его головы. Зовите его сумасшедшим, но сейчас они связаны, никак в дрифте, но так же хорошо, так же глубоко. Когда Чак поворачивает голову набок и проводит губами по запястью Райли, там, где можно почувствовать пульс, Райли не нужно заглядывать ему в голову, чтоб понять, что он так же погружен в это, как и он сам, не то чтобы кто-то из них в этом признался.  
_Это_  их дрифт. Отсутствие нужды озвучивать вещи.  
Знание их без этого.  
\- Давай, сильнее, ленивая задница, - подначивает Чак, двигая бедрами навстречу Райли в идеальном ритме. – Хочу чувствовать тебя утром.  
\- Легко сказать, когда я делаю всю работу, - защищается Райли. Он выходит, меняет позицию и вколачивается в Чака, резко, быстро и безжалостно.  
Звук, который Чак издает в этот момент – это победа, если Райли в этом что-то понимает.  
  
  
Райли кончает первым, что… смущает, мягко говоря. Он не уверен, в какой момент это стало соревнованием, но Чак был грязным мошенником, и он будет придерживаться этого мнения.  
Серьезно, как ему нужно сопротивляться, когда Чак сжимается вокруг него, смотрит на него этим чертовым грязным взглядом из-под полуприкрытых глаз и шепчет его имя, низко и с придыханием, говоря вещи вроде «Черт, ты пилот Егеря, а не какая-то блядская изнеженная девчонка, я знаю, что ты можешь лучше» и «Давай,  _Рай_ ли, еби меня так, как ты со мной дрался».  
Как ему, блять, сопротивляться  _этому_?  
Когда он кончает, его голова становится полностью пустой, только искры, треск и огни. А потом, нелепо, его первой мыслью становится:  _«Наверное, так чувствует себя Бродяга, когда опустошает отсек с плазмой»._  
Это тупая мысль. Чак так на него действует.  
\- Давай же. Давай, - умоляет Чак, бедра дергаются в беспорядочном темпе, его твердый член трется о живот Райли. – Заставь меня  _кончить_ , ты, ленивая задница.  
\- Ты никогда не прекращаешь возмущаться, да? – раздраженно хрипит Райли, неуклюже беря в ладонь член Чака и надрачивая его быстро и жестко. – Однажды, я трахну тебя в рот и заткну тебя так, как ты этого заслуживаешь.  
Неудивительно, что Чак кончает в этот момент, повернув голову и прикусывая запястье Райли, изливаясь горячим и мокрым на его пальцы.  
Его проблемы так очевидны. Райли нравятся сюрпризы, конечно, но также ему нравится, что он чувствует, будто знает Чака.  
Что он чувствует, будто Чак тоже его знает.  
  
  
После, когда они лежат, липкие от пота и запыхавшиеся, Чак перекатывается набок. Он устраивает голову на локте.  
\- Хочу покататься на сёрфе, - говорит он.  
Райли мысленно удивляется тому, как быстро он отошел, а вслух произносит:  
\- А?  
Явно не лучший момент в его жизни.  
Чак ухмыляется, но впервые пропускает возможность поиздеваться.  
-  _Сер-финг_ , - повторяет он, отдельно выделяя два слога. – Ты со мной?  
\- Я не умею, - говорит Райли.  
\- Я тебя научу.  
Райли смотрит на свои руки.  
\- Я не уверен, что я…  
\- Ты хоть представляешь, сколько времени прошло с того момента, как я последний раз был на пляже вне Егеря? – Чак сжимает челюсти, в глазах шторм. – Сейчас самое время.  
Для Райли прошло 12 лет. Двенадцать лет с тех пор, как он мог смотреть на океан и не представлять, как Кайдзю выходит из глубин, раскрывая пасть, чтобы заглотить мир целиком. И день с тех пор, как Райли прошел по океанскому дну, наблюдая смерть отца Чака.  
Океан огромный и могущественный, и он не готов пытаться обуздать его.  
Чак пихает его в плечо, прочитав все по его лицу.  
\- Возьми Мако. Она заземлит тебя. Я возьму Макса, - он прижимается своим лбом к его. – Тебе надо оседлать волну,  _Райли_ , - имя наполнено его старым презрением, и Райли одновременно раздражен и очарован.  
\- Ладно, - говорит он.  
Он не рассказывает Чаку причину, по которой соглашается, но он все еще думает об этом несколько дней спустя, покупая с Мако купальные костюмы в Сиднее.  
Просто, ну… Оседлать волну, вернутся в седло, подняться после того, как тебя сбили с ног?  
Это что-то, что Йенси бы сказал.

**Author's Note:**

> *В оригинале Tough Love Cop  
> Выражение Tough Love буквально переводится как Жесткая/Жестокая/Суровая любовь. Означает, что человек ради благополучия другого делает что-то жест(о)кое по отношению к нему.
> 
> *Синий воротничок (англ. blue-collar worker) — понятие (термин), обозначающее принадлежность работника к рабочему классу, представители которого, как правило, заняты физическим трудом с почасовой оплатой. Синие воротнички противопоставляются работникам сферы услуг (серые воротнички) и белым воротничкам (люди, занимающиеся умственным трудом), которые не занимаются физическим трудом.  
> Синие воротнички могут иметь или не иметь квалификацию, и, как правило, работают на промышленных предприятиях, шахтах, стройках и т. д.
> 
> Это серия из двух частей, вторая побольше, следует по хронологии сразу за этой и охватывает довольно большой период времени. Так что ожидается пополнение :)  
> Если пропустила какие-то ошибки, будьте вольны указать мне на них)  
> И конечно, прошу комментировать, оставлять ваше мнение, обратная связь всегда приятна :*


End file.
